The invention relates to a heat pipe for transporting heat from an evaporation area to a condensation area, comprising a housing with housing walls, a capillary structure arranged in the housing and thermally coupled with the respective, corresponding housing wall in the evaporation area as well as in the condensation area, a vapor channel arranged in the housing and leading from the evaporation area to the condensation area as well as a heat transport medium.
Heat pipes of this type are known from the state of the art; with these, a structure produced from metallic netting, felts or woven wire mesh is customarily used as capillary structure, wherein the production is complicated and costly since a secure and close contact between the capillary structure and the walls of the heat pipe must be provided by a plurality of manual spot weldings.
Furthermore, the problem exists with these solutions that during long-term usage internal corrosion can occur as a result of the residual oxygen which is difficult to avoid or as a result of diffusion processes, primarily in the region of the points of contact altered in their structure due to the spot welding.